Let You Go (HunHan)
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Bahkan melebihi rasa sayangku pada diriku sendiri. Namun bukan dunia namannya jika ia bersikap adil. Aku harus membunuhmu jika aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. "Aku lelah Hunie." –Luhan. "Tidurlah! Isitirahatah dengan tenang Hanie." –Sehun. Yaoi, BXB, Angst, Sad Ending, HunHan, KaiSoo.


Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Title : Let You Go

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Lemon

Rating : M

Light : Oneshoot

Cast : Sehun & Luhan

Other cast : Lay, Kai & Kyungoo

Pair : HunHan

Disclaimer : God, thier parents and SM Ent

* * *

**~~ Summary ~~**

**Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Bahkan melebihi rasa sayangku pada diriku sendiri. Namun bukan dunia namannya jika ia bersikap adil. Aku harus membunuhmu jika aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. "Aku lelah Hunie." –Luhan. "Tidurlah! Isitirahatah dengan tenang Hanie." –Sehun. Yaoi, BXB, Angst, Sad Ending, HunHan,**

* * *

**~~ Let You Go ~~**

* * *

Pria berjas putih itu menatap selembar kertas yang ada ditangan kanannya. Dahinya mengkerut semakin dalam saat ia membandingkan data dari kertas yang berada di tangan kanannya dan kertas yang ada di tangan kirinya. Ia kembali meletakkan kedua kertas itu di atas mejanya, lalu menatap seorang pria yang tengah duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir bercampur penasaran.

"Dari data hasil terapi pencucian darah yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo-ssi selama tiga bulan ini, saya tak menemukan peningkatan apapun dalam kesehatannya. Bahkan kondisi ginjalnya semakin parah. Tak ada jalan lain selain melakukan transfungsi ginjal." Ucap pria itu sambil menatap seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang sangat kurus tengah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur pasien dengan beberapa alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Pria itu mendesah kesal sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia tumpukan pada meja. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara isakkan kecil dari pria berkulit tan yang ada di hadapnnya.

Pria berjas putih itu beranjak dari dudknya dan berdiri tepat di samping pria berulit tan yang ada di hadapannya. Mengelus bahu bergetar itu dengan lembut. Beruaha menenangkannya dari isakkan memilukannya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisimu. Tapi kau tak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihanmu. Percayalah! Hidupmu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan hidupku Kai-ssi. Kau hanya perlu berusaha dan bersabar lebih keras lagi. Dan kalian berdua akan bahagia."

Pria itu mendongkakkan kepalana menatap dokter muda yang berada di sampingnya dengan eksprei penasaran. "Anda juga mempunyai kekasih yang menderita gagal ginjal?"

"Tidak. Bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Ia mempunyai kelainan darah yang tak bisa di sembuhkan dengan cara apapun. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena kkasihmu masih bisa di sembuhkan. Bersabarlah dan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Tuhan pasti mengabukan doamu. Kalian pasti akan bahagia."

Ia pun berlalu dari hadapan pria itu menuju pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat pria itu memanggilnya.

"Kamsahamida Sehun uisa. Aku akan berusaha lebih keas lai. Dan semoga kau dan kekasihmu mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari tuhan."

Sehun tersenyum menatap pria itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang lebih bahagia dibandingkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Semoga." Lirihnya lalu keluar dari ruang ICU menuju ke ruangan praktek pribadi miliknya yang disiapkan secara khusus oleh pihak rumah sakit untuknya.

Oh Sehun

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan dokter muda ini. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun ini, ia sudah menjadi seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang sukses. Kau perlu menyiapkan kantong yang tebal jika ingin menjadi salah satu pasiennya. Kebanyakan dari pasiennya merupakan orang – orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi dengan dompet – dompet tebal. Bukan hanya sukses, ia juga mempunyai wajah rupawan dengan tubuh atetis yang sempurna. Plus harta pribadinya yang tak isa dikatakan sedikit.

Hidupnya pasti akan terasa sangat sempura jika saja masalah percintaannya juga tidak serumit ini. Bahkan dalam hidupnya ia tak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan mengalami masalah yang sepelik ini.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya ketika tiba di ruang prakteknya. Tangan besarnya terjulur mengabil sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terpajang rapi di sudut meja kerjanya. Refleksi yang terpancar dari foto itu membuat sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas dibibir tipisnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap wajah yang tercetak di foto itu dengan lembut, seolah - olah ia tengah mengelus wajah itu secara langsung.

"Saranghae." Ia mengecup foto itu sekilas lalu kembali meletakkan foto itu pada tempatnya dan bernajak dari kursinya yang nyaman.

Setelah merapikan perkakasnya yang berserakkan di meja, ia pun melepaskan jas putih khas kedokterannya lalu menyampirkannya di atas kursinya. Berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang terbilang masih cukup ramai ini. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia berada tepat di depan pintu pengambilan stok darah.

"Annyeong Lay ge."

"Eoh,,, Ternyata kau Sehun."

"Aku ingin-"

"Aku sudah tahu. Sebentar!" Lay berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang terdapat sebuah rak yang berisikan stok – stok kantung darah dengan berbagai golongan darah. Setelah selesai, ia pun memberikan beberapa buah kantung darah kepada Sehun.

"Gumawo Lay ge. Uangnya potong saja dari gajiku. Aku pergi dulu."

"Sehun!" Gerakan tangan Sehun saat membuka pintu ruangan tersebut terhenti saat suara Lay mengintrupsi gerakkannya.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin berat untukmu. Tapi kumohon! Ini teralu berat baginya. Tolong lepaskan gegeku jika ia tak sanggup lagi." Walaupun ia tak menangis seperti biasanya, namun ia bisa melihat sebuah kepedihan yang teramat dalam pada pancaran mata itu.

"Ge." Sehun menyentuh pundak kiri lelaki itu dengan tangannya. Berusaha meyakinkan kepadanya bahwa apa yang ia katakana benar apa adanya. "Aku cukup dewasa untuk menangani semua masalah ini. Kau hanya peru menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Dan semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Arra?"

Lay hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia pun tersenyum sekilas kepada lelaki pemiliki dimple itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meniggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

**~~ Let You Go ~~**

* * *

Sebercak sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajah rupawannya yang sedang lelap dalam dunia mimpi. Hingga akhirnya, secara perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menapilkan sebuah manik coklat terang. Tangannya terjulur untuk menghalangi terpaan sinar sang surya yang masih dengan lantangnya memamerkan sinarnya kepada sosok berkulit putih itu.

"Lu?" Gumamnya saat ia tak menemukan siapapun di sampingnya. Tatapan tajamnya menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya mencari sosok yang bertubuh mungil yang selalu memenuhi ruang dalam hati dan fikirannya.

Sehun beranjak dari posisinya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya menangkap siluet seorang pria yang sedang berkutat dengan alat - alat dapur. Senyum jailnya mengembang ketika ia menyadari pria itu hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih polos kebesaran yang ia pakai semalam saat pergi berkerja.

Pria itu tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun dibelakangnya yang sedang menatapnya sepertis seekor srigala buas yang tengah kelaparan. Pria itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang memotong sejumlah sayuran. Tanganya terulur untuk mengelus tengkuknya yang meremang. Seperti ada aura hitam yang sedang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Hantu?" Dan Sehun semakin mengembangkan seringainya melihat tingkah rusa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sungguh tak sabar menjadikan rusa ini sebagai santapan sarapan paginya.

"Tidak! Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk melihat hantu dengan wajah mengerikan."

"Bagiamana jika hantu dengan nafsu mengerikan heum?" Ucap Sehun setelah ia berhasil melingkaran tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping milik pria mungil yang ada di depannya.

"Eoh, Sehunie sudah bangun?" Ia sedikit bernafas lega saat mengetahui ternyata orang itu Sehun.

"Sehunie, mengapa badanku merinding saat kau berdiri di belakangku tadi?" Tidak tahukah Luhan jika keselamatan butt-nya sedang terancam jika ia bertingkah polos seperti itu. Apa lagi saat ini ia hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih polos yang sangat kebesara di tubuhnya dan hanya menggunakan celana dalam sebagai bawahannya.

"Mengapa kau memakai kemejaku heum?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan ia malah memberikan pertanyaan baru kepada pria mungil itu. Dan tak lupa hidungnya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengendus aroma perpotongan leher Luhan yang mampu meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Aku tak tahu dimana kau mencampakkan bajuku tadi malam. Jadi aku pakai saja bajumu. Dari pada aku mengambil baju baru. Itu hanya menambah pakaian kotor saja."

"Tapi jika kau sepert ini, kau malah membangunkan srigala kecil yang sedang tertidur Lu."

Luhan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun. Ia berusaha mendorong dada telanjang pria itu agar menjauh darinya. Namun hal itu malah membuat Sehun semakin gencar menciumi lehernya.

"Eunghh… Sehunhh, aku sedang memasak. Kita bahkan baru melakukannya tadi malam."

"Tapi Sehunie kecil masih menginginkan kehangatanmu Lu." Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mematiakn kompor gas yang sedari tadi tengah menyala merebus air.

"Kau tak ada praktek?" Luhan masih mencari – cari sebuah alasan agar Sehun melupakan biraihnya.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku bebas Lu." Sehun menarik kerah baju Luhan hingga bahu kananna terekspos secara terang – terangan. Menjilatnya lalu menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan becak keunguan yang sangat kentara di atas kulit putih pucatnya.

"Eunghh…" Mendadak Luhan merasakan kakinya tak bertulang karena ulah Sehun. Beruntung tangan kiri Sehun masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sebelah kiri Sehun, hingga membuat Sehun semakin leluasa menjamah bahu kanannya yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Huniehh,,, kau tak lapar?" Bagaimanapun ia masih akan terus berusaha menyelamatkan butt-nya dari Sehun.

"Bukan aku, tapi adikku." Luhan tak tahu akan mengatakan alasan apa lagi. Otaknya telah lumpuh karena sentuhan sentuhan bibir tipis Sehun pada permukaan kulit lehernya. Pasrah adalah hal satu - satunya yang dapat dilakukan Luhan. Lagi pula ini tak terlalu buruk. Ia juga menginginkan sentuhan – sentuhan memabukkan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun yang masih memeluk perutnya sebagai pegangan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya kini sudah memainkan nipple kecoklatan Luhan dari luar kemeja putih Luhan.

"Eunghh… Huniehh~~" Libido Sehun naik beribu kali lipat mendengar lenguhan seksi yang keluar dari bibir pinknya.

Tangannya kini beralih membuka kemeja putih itu hingga akhirnya pria itu hanya menggunakan sebuah dalaman sebagai kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menampilkan kulit putih pucat milik Luhan yang masih banyak tertera bercak keunguan dari Sehun bekas pertarungan tadi malam.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuh Luhan pada kulkas, memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu di antara kedua tangan kekarnya yang ia jadikan sanggahan pada pintu kulkas. Sejenak ia memandangi wajah manis sosok yang ada dihadapannya dengan tajam, seolah – olah mencari suatu hal pada wajah tersebut.

"Wae Sehunie?"

"Saranghae…" Walaupun hanya sebuah bisikan, Luhan tetap mampu menangkap ketulusan yang mengalun lembut dari kata kata tersebut.

"Nado saranghaeyo Sehunie." Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun lalu medekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, hingga akhirnya kedua belah bibir mereka bersatu. Begitu pas seolah – olah kedua bibir itu mamang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu.

Perlahan Sehun melumat bibir itu dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang, tak ingin berlaku kasar walau hanya sedikit saja. Namun atmosfer disekitar mereka membuat ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas. Tak cukup hanya dengan melumat, kini lidah lihai sang seme telah menjelajahi rogga hangat sang uke. Menekan tengkuk Luhan guna memperdalam ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas. Bunyi kecipak semakin intens terdengar dari pagutan mesra itu.

"Eunghh!" Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Sehun saat ia merasakan pasokan oksigennnya semakain menipis. Sehun memang melepaskan ciumannya, namun setelah itu ia menjilati saliva mereka yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan hingga leher jenjangnya. Menciuminya bahkan menggigit kulit leher dan bahunya hingga menimbulkan kissmark yang cukup kentara.

"Huniehh~~" Luhan menopang berat tubuhnya dengan menyanggakan kedua tangannya pada bahu tegap Sehun yang sedang membungkuk menghisap nipplenya yang tengah mengeras secara bergantian.

Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya menatap wajah Luhan yang sedang mengigit bibinya menahan nafsu, wajahnya memerah dengan butiran keringat yang melapisinya. Mata sayunya sayarat akan nafsu.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan Lu." Sehun kembali melumat bibir plum itu yang sudah sangat membengkak, namun ali ini nafsunya sudah sangat merajalela hingga ia sedikit bersikap lebih kasar dari pada yang sebelumnya. Sehun menjilat jilat bibir Luhan agar memberikan lidahnya akses untuk meenjamah goa hangat itu lebih dalam. Menggelitik langit – langit rongga mulutnya dengan sedukatif.

Sehun menggeram nikmat saat merasakan tangan lembut Luhan memasukki boxernya, mengelus kejantanannya dengan lemut dan intens. Hingga membuat sebagian precumnya mengair dari lubang kejantanannya.

Tangan kiri Luhan yang bebas kini beralih membuka boxer putih itu hingga batas lutut Sehun, lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh menggunakan kakinya. Di sisi lain Sehun tersenyum meneringai melihat sifat agresif Luhan. Bahkan kini Sehun membiarkan Luhan memimpin ciuman mereka. Ia ingin meihat sekuat mana ukenya mampu memimpin pertarungan mereka.

Cukup aneh memang cara Luhan menjelajahi rongga mulut Sehun. Seperti seorang bocah kecil yang sedang menjilat es krim faforitnya. Namun Sehun cukup menikmati apa yang dilakukan Luhan terhadap tubuhnya. Apa lagi bagian bawahnya yang tengah di manjakan oleh Luhan. Mengocoknya, meremasnya dan terkadang mengelusnya, twinsballnya pun tak luput dari jamahan tangan lembut Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lalu kembali menciumi setiap jengkal leher mulus Luhan. Seolah tak ingin pasif, kedua tangannya membuka celana dalam Luhan degan sekali hentakkan hingga terjatuh kebawah. Memperlihatkan kejantanan mungilnya yang sudah menegang sempurna dengan precum yang menyelimuti kepala juniornya yang memerah. Tangan kanannya beralih mengelus lubang anal Luhan dengan lembut menggodanya hingga membuat Luhan menggelinjang nikmat

"Ahhh~~" Sehun memasukkan jari tegahnya kedalam lubang milik Luhan hingga membuat pria itu melenguh nikmat. Disusul dengan jari telinjuk dan jari manisnya yang ikut berpartisipasi memenuhi lubang hangat itu.

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut saat ia mendengar sebuah isakkan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sakit?" Dan Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sabarlah. Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan." Dengan hati – hati Sehun menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam lubang Luhan. Semakin lama semakin cepat hingga Luhan memekik nikmat saat jari – jari itu menyentuh sweetpotnya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan sedikit kesal saat Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya ketika jari - jari panjang nan kekar itu baru nenyentuh sweetpotnya beberapa kali.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Luh~~ kita langsung ke inti saja." Gumam Sehun yang kini tengah di kuasai oleh nafsu. Luhan mengiyakan ucapan Sehun saat ia melihat kejantanan pria itu memang sudah menegang sempurna dengan beberapa uratnya yang menonjol keluar.

Sehun menaikkan kaki kanan Luhan lalu mengalungkannya di pingganya. Menggesekkan ujung kejantananya di depan lubang merah merekah Luhan yang sedari tadi tengah mendenyut minta di tusuk oleh kajantanannya.

"Huniehhh~~ Jebal."

"Kau mau apa Lu?"

"Palli! Aku menginginkan adik kecilmu menusuk lubangku dengan kasar."

"Baiklah. Jangan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanmu nyonya Oh."

"Aishh… pal- AKKHHH!" Pekik Luhan saat Sehun menusukkan seluruh kejantannnya dalam sekali hentakkan. Membenamkan seluruh batang yang cukup besar itu kedalam lubang milik Luhan. Sejenak Sehun tak melakukan gerakkan apapun. Ia memberikan waktu pada Luhan agar terbiasa dengan keberadaan miliknya di dalam tubuhn Luhan, yahh,,, walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukan kegitan intim ini.

"Bergeraklah Sehun!" Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga ujung kepalanya lalu menghentakkannya lagi kedalam hingga pangkalnya dengan perlahan. Sehun tak menghentikan gerakkan pinggulnya walaupun sedari tadi suara ringisan Luhan kerap terdengar. Toh juga nanti sakitnya akan hilang. Namun ia memberikan sebuah elusan lembut pada punggung Luhan agar pria mungil itu lebih tenang.

Sehun mulai menambah tempo gerakkan pinggulnya saat ia mendengar lenguhan kenikmatan yang mengalun dari kedua belah bibir Luhan yang membengkak.

Sehun kembali mengangkat kaki kiri Luhan lalu mengalungkannya di pinggulnya. Menggendong Luhan menuju kamar mereka seperti induk koala yang menggendong anaknya. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas tempat tidur saat mereka telah tiba di dalam kamar. Sehun menaikkan kedua kaki Luhan di atas bahunya, menusukkan kejantannnya di dalam tubuh Luhan semakin dalam da cepat

"Ohh! There huniehh~~"

Binggo! Ujung keantanannya tepat mengenai daging kenyal yang menjadi pusat kenikmatan Luhan. Secara intens ia terus menghantam daging itu hingga membuat Luhan semakin menggila dalam desahannya. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Luhan. Bibirnya sedari tadi sibuk mengecupi leher jenjang itu, menjilatnya bagaikan es krim ternimkat yang pernah ia rasakan.

"shhh~~ eummm~~ fastershhh…" Sehun menepis tangan Luhan yang ingin mengocok juniornya yang sedang menganggur. Menggenggam junior mungil itu dengan telapak tangan besarnya, lalu mengocoknya dengan kecepatan yang tak pantas di bilang cepat.

"Huniehhh~~ I wanna cumhh…" Sehun semakin mempercepat tusukkan juniornya didalam lubang Luhan serta tak lupa tangan kanannya yang masih terus mengocok junior Luhan.

"Ahhhhh~~" Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat menikmati titik puncaknya. Cairan putih kental itu keluar membasahi telapak tangan Sehun, lalu mengalir menuju perutnya. Sebagian menyemprot ke perut six pack Sehun.

"Argghh,,, eummhh…" Sehun menggeram nikmat saat merasakan dinding rektum Luhan mengetat. Mengerat penisnya dengan sangat kuat. Menambah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

"Enghhh,,, Haniehhh,,, Ohhhh~~" Dan akhirnya pelepasan itu ia keluarkan seluruhnya di dalam tubuh Luhan. Kepalanya mendongkak dengan mata yang terpejam erat saat merasakan benih benih itu keluar secara perlahan melalui lubang penisnya memenuhi perut Luhan. Sebagian mengalir dari sela - sela persatuan tubuh mereka.

Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan. Memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan erat. Luhan bergerak meringsut kedalam pelukan Sehun. Mencari posisi paling nyaman dan hangat yang sering ia rasakan dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia menggunakan tangan Sehun sebagai bantal, dan tangan kiri Sehun yang bertengger di pinggang rampingnya.

"Sehuniee…"

"Nde?"

"Emmm,,, apa kau bahagia?" Sejenak keheningan itu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Terlalu tenggelam dalam fikiran masing – masing. Hingga akhirnya suara desahan nafas Sehun memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Selama kau disampingku, dan terus bahagia, maka aku akan merasakan bahagia seumur hidupku." Ucap Sehun tersenyum sambil menata wajah Luhan yang sedang mendongkak menatapnya.

Luhan tersenyum tulus menatap Sehun. "Aku akan selalu di sampingmu Hunie. Tersenyum bahagia untukmu selamanya. Meraih kebahagiaan kita bersama apapun rintangannya."

"Gumawo…"

"Ne." Luhan kembali membenamkan kepalnya di dalam rengkuhan tubuh Sehun. Menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sarangahae…" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi, menyusul Luhan yang tengah tertidur dalamai dalam peukan hangatnya.

* * *

**~~ Let You Go ~~**

* * *

"Otte Lay?" Tanya Sehun pada Lay yang baru saja keluar dari ruang stok darah. Wajahnya khawatir menunggu jawaban Lay. Namun yang di dapatnya hanya sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Maaf Sehun. Stok darah di rumah sakit ini telah habis. Kantung darah terakhir telah di ambil semalam."

"Shit!" Umpat Sehun sambil menendang sebuah kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa berpamitan dengan Lay, Sehun langsung melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Namun, sebelum langkah pertama di ambilnya, Lay sudah mecengkram tangannya dengan erat.

"Berikan ini jika Luhan telah lelah." Lay meletakkan sebuah botol kaca yang berisikan sebuah cairan berwarna putih bening di telapak tangan Luhan. Tersenyum sendu lalu menepuk pundak pria itu dengan pelan dan berlalu pergi dari ruangannya.

Ia menatapi botol kaca itu dengan fikiran yang saling berkecambuk. Antara iya atau tidak. Namun saat menyadari sebuah fakta tentang Luhan yang tengah meronta kesakitan di kamarnya, ia langsung menyimpan botol kaca itu di kantung bajunya. Kembali melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit itu menuju parkiran. Memasukki mobil Lamborghini hitamnya, lalu menginjak gasnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumahnya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil hitam itu di depan rumahnya, ia pun langsung memasukki rumahnya dengan langkahnya yang lebar. Molompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus demi mencapai tujuannya dengan cepat.

Saat ia membanting pintu kamarnya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Luhan yang tengah berteriak menggelinjang di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuh ringkih berkulit pucat itu terus memberontak dengan teriakkan yang sangat memilukan. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya dengan erat. Berusa menahan sakit yang terus menyayat bagian tersebut.

Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Luhan. Memangkukan kepala itu di atas pahanya. "Lu! Bertahanlah!"

Ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru kamarnya. Matanya mulai berair ketika mendengar suara jeritan Luhan yang semakin nyaring. Ia langsung beranjak da

* * *

ri posisinya saat ekor matanya melihat sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Awalnya ia ragu untuk melakukan hal ini, namun ketika melihat tubuh Luhan yang mulai membiru, keraguan itu meluap begitu saja dengan sendirinya.

"Argghh!" Sehun menggeram tertahan saat goresan pisau itu pada pergelangan tangannya menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam. Secara perlahan cairan merah pekat itu merembes keluar.

Ia kembali berlari kearah Luhan yang tengah mengerang kesakitan di atas tempat tidurnya. Mengarahkan pergelangan tangannya kearah bibir pucat Luhan. Dengan cekatan Luhan langsung mencengkramnya lalu menghiasap cairan merah yang mengalir dari tangan itu.

"Arggghh!" Rasa nyeri itu semakin menjalar menuju tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan hisapan Luhan pada tangannya semakin kuat. Bagikan seorang drakula kelaparan. Bukan, Luhan bukanlah seorang drakula ataupun vampire. Ia hanya memiliki sebuah kelainan pada darahnya yang menyebabkan ia harus mendapat transfungsi darah. Bahkan ia harus meminum darah itu secara langsung.

Perlahan cengkraman tangan Luhan pada pergelangan tangan Sehun mulai melemah hingga akhirnya hisapan dan cengkraman tangan Luhan terlepas. Ia membaringkan kepala Luhan di atas bantal secara perlahan.

"Mainhae Hunie…" bisik Luhan teramat pelan, namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia tersenyum menatap sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Antara lelah dan sakit.

Sehun membersihkan sudut bibir Luhan yang terdapat sebercak darah dengan bibirnya. Lalu kembali menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh cinta dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Saranghae." Dan belaian tangan Sehun pada rambut Luhan menjadi penghantar tidur Luhan. Penutup perjalanan hidup Luhan hari ini yang cukup melelahkan.

* * *

~~ Let You Go ~~

* * *

Setelah menjahit tanganya sendiri, Sehun meletakkan beberapa tetes obat merah di tangannya lalu menutupinya dengan perban yang cukup tebal.

"Hahhh~~~" Sehun mendesah lega karena telah berhasil melewati sesi pengobatan lukanya yang cukup dalam dan lebar karena bekas sayatannya sendiri. Ia pun membereskan semua peralatan pengobatan yang tadi di pakainnya kedalam sebuah kotak. Namun gerakkan tangannya terhenti saat sebuah botol kaca jatuh dari kantung bajunya.

Ia mengambil botol kaca itu sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi kerjanya. Hatinya bergetar perih saat mengingat apa akibat yang muncul dari pemakaian cairan bening itu. Tangannya menggenggam botol kecil itu dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Lelah

Ia terlalu lelah untuk memilih yang paling baik di antara dua pilihan yang sangat menyakitkan. Di setiap pilihan itu memiliki sebuah akibat yang pastinya nanti akan membuat hidupnya semakin tersiksa.

Hingga sebuah isakkan memilukan memecah keheningan yang menyelubungi ruangan bernuansa hitam putih ini. Awalanya pelan, namun perlahan isakkan itu semakin kencang dan terdengar lebih menyakitkan dari pada yang sebelumnya

Sehun bukan pria cengeng. Ia tak pernah menangs saat musibah paling menyedihkan menimpanya, ia tak mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun. Namun kali ini ia tak sanggup. Semuanya terlalu berat untuk ia jalani. Seolah ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan sangat kejam. Tak membeikannya sebuah pilihan yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia untuk selamanya. Namun biarlah, ia juga manusia biasanya yang memiliki hati dan perasaan. Hanya mampu menangis saat rasa yang meyelimuti hatinya semakin perih dari waktu ke waktu.

Sehun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan tegak. Menghapus aliran air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan lengan baju kemejanya. Ia beralih menatap botol kecil yang berada di tangannya dengan tatapan yakin, lalu mengambil sebuah suntikan baru yang berada di dalam lemari obat – obatannya, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan.

Disana ia melihat pria itu sedang terlelap nyaman dalam dunia mimpinya. Tungkai jenjangnya perlahan melangkah mendekati tubuh ringkih berkut pucat itu setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Manik coklat bak elang itu menatap sekujur tubuh pria itu dengan seksama. Tangan kanannya mencengram dadanya saat sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat sesak kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

Ia menyeka setetes air mata yang kembali menetes dari sudut matanya dengan cepat. Kedua tanganya ia gerakkan untuk mengambil cairan bening yang berada di dalam botol kaca itu menggunakan suntikan yang telah ia siapkan. Menyedotnya secara perlahan sesuai takarannya. Menyentilnya sedikit untuk memastikan bahwa jarunya mengalir dengan lancar.

Ia memposisikan ujung sutikan itu tepat di atas urat nadi Luhan. Menekannya secara perlahan hingga menembus urat nadinya. Pilihan yang baik yaitu pilihan yang mampu membuat orang yang kau cintai bahagia. Bukan pilihan yang hanya membuat dirimu sendiri bahagia. Ia tak ingin egois atas Luhan. Pria mungil ini sudah cukup tersiksa. Inilah saatnya a merasakan kebahagiaan. Maka inilah pilihannya.

"Aku tahu kau tak bahagia Lu,,,"

Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat menekan cairan bening itu ke dalam tubuh Luhan melalui aliran darahnya hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun. Air mata itu pun ikut mengiringi masuknya cairan bening itu kedalam tubuh Luhan secara perlahan.

* * *

**~~ Let You Go ~~**

* * *

"Kau sedang apa?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur mereka sambil memainkan Iphonenya.

"Hanya bermain game." Luhan meletakkan iphonenya di samping bantalnya lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur mereka. Menjadikan tengan Sehun sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh hangat itu dengan erat. Sehun pun melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas pada pinggang Luhan dengan posesiv.

"Hunie…"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang tengah mengukuir garis - garis abstrak pada dadanya menggunakan jari – jari lentiknya. Ia mengangkat dagu pria itu agar ia bisa menata manic kecoklatan milik pria itu yang semakin meredup.

"Aku bahagia selama kau bahagia Lu." Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan.

Luhan kembali memberikan senyuman paling tulus yang ia miliki pada Sehun menatap manik tajam itu dengan lembut seolah mengatakan semuanya baik – baik saja.

"Aku lelah Hunie." Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher Sehun. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh yang akan sangat di rindukannya nanti.

"Istirahatlah Lu… Aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bahagia asalkan kau pun juga bahagia."

"Tapi, aku ingin menjadi sosok yang berarti untuk orang lain sebelum aku tidur Hunie. Kau maukan menolongku?"

"Tentu saja. Jauh dari itu kau merupakan sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku Lu."

Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. "Sampaikan juga pada Lay kalau aku menyayanginya." Dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

Luhan merasakan matanya semakin berat. Tubuhnya pun tak mampu ia gerakkan sesuai dengan kerja otaknya. Ia bagaikan mati rasa terhadap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Gumawo Sehunie. Saranghae,,," Dan saat itu nafas Luhan tak berhembus kembali. Detak jantungnya berhenti berdetak dengan kelopak matanya yang perlahan menutup secara sempurna. Namun senyuman itu tak jua lepas dari bibir tipisnya yang membiru.

"Nado saranghae Xi Luhan. Yongwonhi,,," Sebuah tetesan air mata mengiringi sebuah pengakuan tulus yang mengalun dari bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis

**~~ END ~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

Sehun memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di sebuah halaman yang sangat luas namun terkesan sunyi karena di lapangan itu memang tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa sebucket bunga tulip berwarna putih kesukaan Luhan

Kakinya melangkah melewati jejeran tumbuhan ilalang yang menjulang tinggi. Senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang menyeruak dalam hatinya ketika ia berada di tempat ini. Sesekali ia menghirup dengan dalam udara segar yang mengelilingi tempat asri itu.

Setelah beberapa menit melangkah di antara rumpun ilalang, ia menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah hamparan rumput hijau yang indah. Di hadapannya ada sebuah gundukkan tanah yang terlindungi pohon maple dari terpaan sinar matahari. Di atas gundukkan tanah itu tertancap sebuah batu yang berukirkan nama yang sangat ia rindukan.

Xi Luhan

"Hanie,,, aku datang." Ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada lututnya di sebelah makam itu. Meletakkan buket bunga tulip itu di atasnya.

"Bogosipo…" Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang teramat dalam. Sangat dalam hingga membuatnya semakin terluka akan kerinduannya.

"Kau bahagia di sana?" Tangannya terulur mengelus batu nisan itu dengan lembut. Seolah – olah sedang mengelus pipi Luhan secara langsung.

"Aku juga bahagia di sini Aku berhasil melepaskanmu untuk melihatmu bahagia. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Namun kau bukan miliku. Kenangan kita salama ini sudah cukup untuk mengenang kepergianmu Lu." Setetes air mata kembali menetes dari sudut matanya. Namun tak ada isakkan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya sebuah air mata yang menggambarkan betapa sakitnya ia menahan rindunya akan sosok Luhan.

"Saranghae Hanie…" Ia mengecup nisan itu cukup lama lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat dua orang pria yang tengah berdiri sejauh dua meter dari posisinya sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau baru saja sembuh dari operasimu Kyungsoo-ssi? Kenapa anda membawanya ketempat yang banyak angin seperti ini Kai-ssi? Itu tidak terlalu baik untuk perkembangan kesehatannya."

"Dia bersikeras ingin mengunjungi orang yang telah berbaik hati mendonorkan ginjal padanya. Ia ingin berterimakasih pada malaikat milik tuhan itu."

Sehun semakin mengebangkan senyumnya. Namun senyuman itu lebih terihat seperti sedang tersakiti.

Yahh… Luhan itu seperti malaikat dalam hidup Sehun. Namun ia tetaplah milik tuhan. Dan tuhan telah mengambilnya kembali untuk menerangi surga miliknya. Ia bisa menemui malaikat itu jika ia mau menyusulnya kesana bukan?

"Apakah anda keberatan Sehun-ssi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Silahkan." Sehun membiarkan kedua orang itu menghampiri makam Luhan. Ia hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan hati yang berdenyut nyeri.

Ia sedikit iri dengan pasangan itu. Mereka di izinkan bahagia. Namun mengapa ia tidak? Apa ia memiliki sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal pada tuhan? Bahkan ia selalu pergi ke Gereja untuk memohon atas kesembuhan Luhan. Namun ia tak pernah mengabulkannya. Apa ia memang tak diizinkan bahagia?

Wussshhhh…

"Sarangahae…"

Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan sebuah hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Samar – samar ia mendengar sebuah bisikkan lembut yang memasukki indra pendengarannya.

Ia tak sendiri. Luhan akan selalu bersamanya. Menemani setiap titian langkahnya di masa yang akan datang. Membisikkan kata kata cinta setiap ia berkata lelah dalam hidupnya. Yahh… Luhan. Malaikatnya itu tak akan pernah pergi dalam hidupnya. Karena sosok indah itu akan selalu abadi dalam hatinya. Sampai kapanpun hingga akhir.

**END**

* * *

Hhhhweeeeeee... maafkan Zhiyu yang sering bikin fic sad ending. Ini fic udah lama banet sebenarnya. Cast aslinya Lay dengan yeoja OC entah siapa. Tapi Zhiyu rombak lagi di beberapa sisi. Trus juga ada yang di tambahin

Fic ini juga sebagai tanda maaf Zhiyu yang udah hiatus terlalu lama. Dan juga sebagai tanda terimakasih Zhiyu atas respon reders tentang fic Popobawa dan My Private guard. Bay teh way popobawa udah di lanjut itu. Trus squel My private guard (Are you my private guard) juga udah di buat. Bruan baca yahh #berasaIklanSampo

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran kalian tentang fanfic ini bagaimana. Caranya ga susah kok. Tingga ketik aja di kolom review. Jangan lupa yahh. Semua review kalian berharga banget buat saya.

**Review, please,,,**


End file.
